


How To Get Independence and Influence People

by VladimirVladivostok



Series: Micronations ESC AU [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVladivostok/pseuds/VladimirVladivostok
Summary: Sergio Sánchez. You are the Andorran entrant at the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest. This is your story.
Series: Micronations ESC AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693630
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sergio Sánchez. You are the Andorran entrant at the 2012 Eurovision Song Contest. Andorra had come back, after being absent since 2009. You hadn't been happy with the withdrawal, but you understood it. The reasons given were a lack of funding, and of course the events of the 2008 contest in Belgrade. You look around at the security in the hotel, they are everywhere. Partly it makes you feel a little uneasy, but you know why it is necessary. Ukret, the Ukrainian group who attacked the contest in Belgrade, could come back at any time.   
And some people had even more protection than others, such as the Armenian entrant, Tigran, who was never seen without his troupe of Russian security guards. Azerbaijan didn't like them, apparently, those countries had some serious problems with each other. You didn't understand it, after all, Spain and Andorra had problems too but it wasn't like you were attacking the Spanish Eurovision entrant. Speaking of which, there she was.  
"Oh, Sergio," Pastora Soler says as she walks over to you.  
"Hey there Pastora," you grin.  
She seemed friendly enough. After all, Andorra had their independence. You didn't have to be enemies with anyone. That was the advantage of living in such a small and peaceful country, you guessed. Suddenly, the two of you are interrupted by a woman running over. You recognise here as the Macedonian entrant, Kaliopi.  
"Have you guys heard about Ukraine hacking the Eurovision website?" Kaliopi asked.  
Here we go. Ukraine again. That was exactly what you didn't want to hear. The attack on the 2008 event had started with a hack on the teleprompter, after all. For the first time, the situation with Ukraine became real to you. The event had been going on since 2009 without any problems from Ukret, although the 2009 event had been protested by people who thought it should be cancelled out of respect. Now it was becoming all too real. Now you considered the possibility of Ukret actually coming here.  
"No way," Pastora said, "What did they do?"  
"Putting up threats against the contest on the site," Kaliopi said, "The EBU are going to get even more security in here now. We can't have a repeat of..."  
She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.  
"It'll be okay," you say, unsure of your own words, "Look at all the security around us. We'll be protected for sure."  
Pastora and Kaliopi nod but seem unsure, as do you. You hope it will be enough, but all the security in the world couldn't protect the Statue of Liberty, Big Ben... attacks by Ukret across the world had been ramping up. You only hoped that they wouldn't touch the contest. You only hoped that they wouldn't come here. But that was all you could do. Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are Spanish, right?" Rambo Amadeus said as you looked over the leaflets welcoming you to Baku. For now, you were ignoring the Ukraine issue. The EBU had assured Kaliopi that everything was safe this year when she had asked them about the attack on the website.  
"No," you sighed, "I'm from Andorra."  
"So, like Spanish, yes?"  
You sigh again. You had been sitting by yourself when Rambo had come over, seemingly just to wind you up. Rambo knew very well that you were not Spanish. You were sure that he was just saying these things to annoy you. What a troll.  
"No. Not Spanish. Andorra."  
"Spanish," Rambo repeats.  
"Andorran."  
"Yes... Spanish."  
"So you are from Serbia, right?" you snap at the Montenegrin entrant. Of course, Montenegro had gained their independence far later than Andorra had. But instead of being annoyed, Rambo just grinned. It seemed like he wanted that reaction from you.  
"You are not good at this," Rambo teased, "I can see you are annoyed. So you lose."  
"Lose what?" you say and Rambo grins more than ever.  
"I annoyed you, so I win," Rambo grinned, "You did not annoy me, so you lose."  
"I wasn't aware we were playing a game."  
"Well, we are. And you lose."  
"Hey," came a voice, "You win already, leave him alone now. Not everyone likes those games, you know."  
That was Florent Rugova, the Vatican City entrant. Apparently he'd made some pretty nasty tweets that had been uncovered recently, which had caused the biggest scandal so far at this year's event. At least he was defending you here.  
"Of course," Rambo said, "Some only like games where they win. See you later, Sergio, and good luck."  
You don't even know what to say to that. And with that Rambo went over to sit with Željko and Florent at the other table.  
"Not being very nice today, is he?" Željko said, "We apologise."  
"Andorra, Spanish," Rambo grinned again and then looked over to see what your reaction is. This time, you didn't give him one.  
"Hmm, impressive," Rambo said, "You're learning already."  
You drop the subject. The Eurovision Song Contest hotel was not a place for these sorts of fights. As much as you'd like to defend Andorra from this sort of nonsense. Oh well, Andorra was a non-confrontational country. And you would very much like to keep it that way.


End file.
